Herobrine Origins: The Movie
Herobrine Origins: The Movie is a 2016 supernatural horror film, directed by Will Evans. It combines all 3 current films of the Herobrine Origins series, with updated visuals, animation, voice acting, music and includes deleted and extended scenes. The screenplay was written by Will Evans, Rhys Griffiths and Shea Winter. The film was released on December 1st 2016. The film stars DaneDimension, Paul Giannotta, Paul Hikari, Mavis and Seethos. Plot Anna Briggs is the head scientist of Human Research at VOLTEX Industries, a company which works to seek a cure for all illnesses and diseases. She began working on a serum called, "Brine", designed to cure cancer. However, the founder of VOLTEX, James Anderson, deemed this dangerous and shut down the project. Determined to find a cure, Anna continued working on the project in secret. Unfortunately, she is soon discovered and the company hire a hitman to get rid of her. As Anna boards a plane to hide in an unknown location, she is unaware that the hitman has also boarded the plane, posing as a co-pilot. Robert teleports on board the plane in an attempt to save his wife, he almost succeeds, but the hitman fires two shots into Anna, killing her. The plane crashes and Robert is the only one to survive. 13 years later, Anna and Robert's son, Steve is bullied by his schoolmates due to the overprotectiveness of his father. During this time, Steve discovers that he has telekinesis and overhears his father talking to his uncle (Jack), about something. After returning home, a police officer is standing outside his house, who informs Steve that his father is dead. Steve doesn't seem too bothered by this. As a result, Steve then moves in with his uncle, who is highly religious. At the end of the year school party, Steve is once again confronted by Thomas White, the ringleader of the gang who bullied him. It is at this point that Steve uses his powers to get revenge on his tormentors. However, he snaps and kills everyone in the school before going after Thomas. And sets the forest ablaze after shoving Thomas into a tree, knocking him out. His eyes are also shown to be pure white. After returning to his farm, his uncle runs out and tries to get Steve inside for safety, however, Steve uses his powers to shove Jack into the farmhouse and burn it down, killing him. Steve soon realises his mistakes and attempts to turn himself in to the police, but the Herobrine entity takes over and kills the guards. Cast * DaneDimension as Steve Briggs * Paul Hikari as Jack Briggs * Paul Giannotta as Robert Briggs * Mavis as Anna Briggs * Seethos as Michael White * Oliver McQuitty as Mayor D. Smithies * David Figueroa as Gavin Roberts * Kim Khan as Amy Rose * Joey Wong as Thomas White * Andrew Boa as Carl Schrader * Rhys Griffiths as Frederick Briggs * HariusAwesome as Principal Henry Shackleton Production EliteProductions had said since the release of Herobrine Origins Part III that they would like to re-release the first two parts of the series, but with updated visuals that matched those of Part III. In June of 2016, plans of releasing all 3 Origins films combined had begun, with the project called "Herobrine Origins: Ultimate Edition". But the team didnt like that the first two parts didnt match the visuals of the third. In August 2016, the team announced that they would be remaking the first two parts, with updated visuals and voice acting, fixing any recasts. Filming started in September 2016 and completed in November 2016. The film was Cai Williams' first project since his return to the team earlier in 2016, his last was Herobrine Origins Part II back in 2014. Making it the first film since Part II to be filmed without the Keygrip mod. Release The film was released on EliteProductions' YouTube channel on December 1st 2016 to critical acclaim. In its first week the film gained over 100,000 views, making it one of the fastest growing films on the channel. A month later, the film became viral, gaining over 1,000,000 views in less than two weeks. Reception The film received positive reviews from viewers and critics. With many praising the effort put into the film by EliteProductions. Machinima review site MineFlix gave the film a 10/10 with the consensus reading: "This film perfectly ties the three parts together, with added scenes and updated visuals. EliteProductions could have just released all 3 current parts into a large film, but instead put in the effort of remaking parts one and two, and fixing any recasts that were made through the series". The film holds an 8.7/10 on IMDb based on 12 reviews.